ironskyfandomcom-20200213-history
James Washington
James Washington is an African American male model sent to the Moon on the Liberty mission in 2018. With absolutely no background whatsoever befitting an actual astronaut, Washington was chosen for the mission solely for his looks and ability to garner votes for the incumbent President of the United States in her upcoming reelection. Along with his more professional crewmate Sanders, Washington successfully landed on the Moon. Shortly after their landing, the pair were set upon by German soldiers of the Fourth Reich. Sanders was killed immediately and Washington was taken prisoner by Klaus Adler and taken to Schwarze Sonne. Adler introduces his prisoner to Führer Wolfgang Kortzfleisch as a spy from Earth. The Germans, initially dismayed at Washington's African American appearance, demand he tell them about the impending invasion from Earth. Washington makes a break for it while his guards are distracted and encounters teacher and Earthologist Renate Richter. After a nearly fatal mishap with an airlock, Washington is recaptured by Adler and taken to the laboratory of Doctor Richter for interrogation. The interrogation does not go smoothly, due to Washington's lack of any practical knowledge combined with the Germans' belief that he is either lying or too stupid to answer properly due to his African background. They do however discover his smartphone, which despite their initial disbelief of his claims of it being a computer, Doctor Richter discovers that it could complete the long incomplete Götterdämmerung wonder weapon. Washington's smartphone briefly succeeds in powering the massive warship before its battery dies. Doctor Richter also begins to administer his Albinisierer serum to Washington, which results in him transforming into an "Aryan" with pale white skin and blue eyes. Washington is unaware of his altered appearance and follows Renate's instruction to pretend to be a Nazi to make them believe that their attempts to brainwash him were also successful. Dressed in a Hitler-Jugend uniform, he is wheeled out by Doctor Richter before Adler, Kortzfleisch, Renate, and other members of the Fourth Reich, where he is to accompany Adler to Earth to retrieve more "telephone computers" to complete the Götterdämmerung. Adler, Washington, and Renate travel to Earth in the Rheingold and land in upstate New York. After some trouble with a local farmer growing marijuana in the field they landed in, the trio make their way to New York City. Adler reveals that he is on Earth for more than just more smartphones, he wants Washington to take him to the President of the United States. After discovering his whitened appearance in a botched attempt to borrow a van from a group of African American youths, Washington leads Adler and Renate to his boss, Presidental Campaign Manager Vivian Wagner. After snatching Wagner off the street, Washington is thrown from the trio's stolen van by Adler. Declared dead after the Liberty disaster became public and no way to prove otherwise with his appearance changed, Washington spent the next three months living homeless on the streets of New York City. He spent most days on a street corner waving a large sign warning the "Moon Nazis Are Coming!" and ranting his story to passersby. One day, by chance, Renate was walking by the corner he was on and the two got into a minor altercation. The two were arrested and taken to a police station where, after telling their fantastical and wholly unbelievable story, they are promptly released. After their release, Renate tries to make Washington feel better and show him the good things about Nazis by taking him to a showing of The Great Dictator. Unfortunately, they are showing the original two hour version of the film that is critical of fascism, rather than the ten minute doctored version she grew used to on the Moon. The film, coupled with a run in with a group of Neo-Nazi skinheads outside the theater, cause her to doubt the National Socialist cause. Washington and Renate travel to Vivian Wagner's office to confront her and Adler where they discover that Kortzfleisch has arrived to take charge and that the Nazi invasion is imminant. Wagner managers to obtain a machine gun and dispatches Kortzfleisch and his guards before Adler grabs the gun to shoot Washington and Renate. The gun's clip is empty and the two make their escape. With Adler now the Führer and in position of a tablet computer, he orders the invasion to commence and returns to the Moon to start the Götterdämmerung. As the Nazi invasion of Earth begins, Washington and Renate make their way back to the Rheingold in Upstate New York and follow Adler back to the Moon. They arrive at the Götterdämmerung and split up, with Washington going to sabotage the engines while Renate confronts Adler on the bridge. The pursuing Earth fleet quickly enters the scene and the [[USS George W. Bush|USS George W. Bush]] bombards Schwarze Sonne with nuclear warheads. The Götterdämmerung comes alive and retaliates with the Earth ships powerless to stop it. Washington reaches the engine room where he finds Doctor Richter completing his work. The two fight and Richter briefly pins Washington with a drill but is distracted when the German national anthem begins to play over the public address system. With Richter out of the way, Washington pulls the tablet computer free from the Götterdämmerung's systems and the warship powers down. Washington and Renate escape to Schwarze Sonne as the Götterdämmerung crashes into the lunar surface. As the Earth ships fight over the discovered German Helium 3 stockpiles outside, Washington and Renate are reunited in her classroom. Returned to his original African American appearance, thanks to a De-Albinisierer serum, the two embrace as Renate remarks that they have a lot of work ahead of them. Behind The Scenes He was portrayed by Christopher Kirby. SciFiNow Maganize published an interview with Kirby on 18 May 2012 that can be read here. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Iron Sky Category:Earthlings